Speak Now
by memories turn into daydreams
Summary: Clary and Jace have been broken up for months and now a new development; Clary finds out Jace is getting married to another girl! One shot based off of Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. I OWN NOTHING!


DISCLAIMER/ I OWN NOTHING. THE SONG BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT. AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE IN ALL HER BRILLIANCE!!

Speak Now

I, Clary Fray, was not the kind of girl who should have been rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But Jace Wayland was also not the kind if boy who should have been marrying the wrong girl. But when push comes to shove people do things that are out of character for themselves.

I have to stop Jace's wedding. He was making a mistake. Jace and I had been over for a few months now. We hadn't wanted to break up but things start to get complicated if you fall in love with your brother.

Which was what I had done. At the time I hadn't known who he was but even now that I know there is this sick part of me that doesn't care. I loved, no love, Jace with every fiber of my being.

But it doesn't matter, after our split, Jace went off the deep end. He was so hurt and confused that he started to just sleep with any walking thing. I suppose it was to erase any thought of me and what we had done together, not that I blamed him. That was, until we met Kaelie.

"Clary? Are you here?" That was my mom.

"Yeah mom!" I called down to her.

"Look what just came in the mail." with my curiosity peaked I ran down the stairs to greet my mother. Ripping the envelope out of her hands I tore it open. Gasping, I dropped it. Tears threatened to spill.

"Honey, what is it?" my mom asked.

She was really clueless, she hadn't even figured out Jace and I weren't together anymore let alone now that Jace was getting married and it was to the wrong girl.

"It's Jace." I said to her, tears coming down my face now.

"What do you mean? Is he in trouble?" she asked.

"No mom he's getting married. We broke up a few months ago because Valentine told us he was my brother and now he already forgot about me." I sobbed.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry," she paused in thought. Possibly contemplating what I just told her. Last she knew, her son was dead.

We had always thought he died in a fire back when Valentine was in charge of the circle. "Wait, your father told you what?"

"Jace is my brother." I said with little emotion. I was sick of reliving it.

"No, honey, your brother died when he was a baby."

"I know mom I'm confused too." I couldn't deal anymore so I said, "I have to go."

I rushed out of the house, I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care either, I was content with just letting my mind wander and see where I end up.

It wasn't long until I found myself at the institute where Jace and Kaelie were getting married. Probably out of my mind, I decided to sneak in.

Once inside I see Jace's friends, Kaelie's snotty family, and somewhere else inside the room I could hear Kaelie yelling at someone. Probably her bridesmaids. I roll my eyes. She was always so dramatic.

After seeing Kaelie in her white pastel dress I can't help myself, I lose myself in a day dream where I see Jace and I run up to him and tell him not to say I do.

"Run away with me!" I tell him. "I'll meet you out the back."

When he is hesitant I say "Please don't wait until the preacher says 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. Don't say your vows. Please hear me out." I say to him in desperation.

Feeling elated, Jace agrees and we head out into the streets of Brooklyn together. But I know in reality it would be no use. We can't be together ever again.

The sound of someone shuffling breaks me from my daydream. Rushing over to a seat so as not to be conspicuous I copy what everyone else is doing.

Soon fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play the traditional wedding March song. 'It sounds like a death march' I snicker to myself. It might as well be seeing as Jace is marrying a half demon.

Just then Kaelie floats down the aisle. I couldn't help but look at Jace as she was walking, our eyes meet and at that moment I know. He wishes it was me.

My mind wanders back to my daydream again. I want really bad to tell him not to say yes. To not go through with it but still I don't.

Soon to my disappointment Kaelie is up at the altar with Jace. The preacher goes through with his speech and I realize time is running out.

Just then I get a text from my mom, annoyed I look at what she says 'I couldn't believe what you told me about your brother, so I did some research. Clary, JACE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER.' she wrote in all caps.

Disbelief written all over my face I read some more, 'I consulted Magnus and Ragnor Fell and I had them do a tracking spell and it didn't show that he was at the institute, so, either Jace isn't there or he's not your brother.' she finished.

My heart and mind was racing. I looked up at Jace and he looked at me. Just then as if a sign from the Angels the preacher said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said anything and I knew this was my last chance.

Standing up with shaky hands and shallow breath I said, "Jace! You shouldn't be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say yes, let's run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the institute. You need to hear me out."

All eyes were on me with horrified looks; cause I mean, come on, has anyone ever said anything when a preacher said that? Well except for in Shrek but that doesn't count.

"I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux." he said to me and then ran off the other way.

Once he met me outside I told him everything my mom told me. "I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now." he said to me. Not able to hold back I kissed him. Love swelled inside me for my golden boy. I was never going to listen to Valentine ever again when it came to me and Jace.


End file.
